


终电

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 夜游者后续，赏樱之旅前奏。
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 3





	终电

窗外夜色浓郁。

鬼鲛坐在最后一节车厢的末尾。稍稍抬头，眼前是深蓝天空下陌生建筑群利落的黑色剪影，尖塔、高楼、民居，线条起伏，像是群山。

小城的居民遵循着传统的作息时间。入夜后，街市上极少有店铺营业。电车在街道上缓缓穿行，就只有昏黄的路灯照亮街边的石砖路。车厢里的灯光有着和它们同样的温暖色调，简直像是存在某种约定。

四周很安静，大概因为是终电，车厢里没有其他乘客，而坐在他对面的鼬自上车后就一言不发，只是观赏着夜景。他的侧脸倒映在窗玻璃上，像是要融入夜色。

其实没办法确认那个人究竟是在看风景，还是在沉思，或是发呆，鬼鲛想，毕竟平时他总是带着一张无表情的脸。

电车规律地发出响声。不知为何，这让鬼鲛有一种安心感，仿佛这个时刻永远不会过去……

窗外的风景突然变得开阔起来。电车开上了一座桥。平静的湖面被月光照得明亮，车厢内也笼罩上一层淡蓝。鬼鲛正想从鼬身上移开视线，他的目光却突然从窗外收回，两人就这样四目相对。

“怎么了？” 鼬率先开口。

“……没什么，我刚才好像有一瞬间，忘了我们要在哪一站下。” 鬼鲛貌似镇定地回答。他暗自下定决心，下次再有这种情况，自己一定要先发制人。

“以你的年纪，这样是正常的。” 鼬平淡地说。

这要怎么回答？鬼鲛想，无论我说正常还是不正常好像都不对吧？对面那家伙嘴角是不是浮现了一丝笑意？

“咳咳。”鬼鲛调整了一下坐姿。经验告诉他，现在需要的，是转换话题。他迅速抓住了跳入脑海的第一个念头。

“鼬先生，我曾经在杂志上看过，那些被我们称作高山的地方，在很久很久以前，其实是海底。”

鼬点头。“这颗星球，自诞生以来就不断改变。”

“其实我是想说，”鬼鲛顿了顿，“ 如果是这样，那我们现在不就像在潜水艇里航行吗？”

“潜水艇？”鼬转头看向窗外。

电车已经离开大桥，重新驶入街市。被昏暗光线阻隔在外的夜色，确实给人深海的感觉。

他笑了笑。“ 是这样呢。”

在已然入睡的城市里，以路灯为向导，缓慢穿行于海底的一艘潜水艇。

他们默契地安静下来。电车转过一个大弯，让他们的身体不自觉地微微倾斜。

“只可惜，现在我们没办法上浮去见太阳。”鬼鲛说。

“耐心等待的话，黎明总会到来的。”

鬼鲛笑道：“是啊，到那时，潜水艇里的船员也该回家了。毕竟浮上水面，就等于任务终结。”

他双手交叉，枕在脑后，向后靠了靠：“时间这种东西，真是蛮横又不讲理啊。”

鼬苦笑：“到底是谁不讲道理，你究竟想要上浮还是不想呢？”

鬼鲛思索片刻，叹息一声，“谁知道……”

他看着窗外，此刻他们正在下坡，远处的灯光连成一线，向无限延伸。

“鼬先生，你觉得怎样才算是熟悉一个城市？”

不等鼬回答，他继续说：“我每到一个新地方，总会背下地图。街道的形状，主要的地标，我全部记得。就算当地人找我问路，也不会失望。但是……”

他停下来，车厢内再次只有电车规律的背景音。

“但是我从来不觉得我熟悉它们。就好像，我只是陆地的生物，而它们真的属于海底。”

如此遥远且陌生，他默默地想。

“重要的是吃喝玩乐。”鼬突然说。

“嗯？”

“熟悉一个城市的标准，就是知道怎么在那里吃喝玩乐。毕竟，对大部分居民来说，这些才是城市的意义。”

鼬把目光投向鬼鲛身后。“比如，这趟电车沿途的风景很美。”他看向鬼鲛，“大概就是诸如此类的东西。”

鬼鲛点头：“我明白了。又比如，哪家店卖的丸子最好吃。”

鼬笑了笑，没有回答。

鬼鲛觉得，鼬只是站在大众的角度给出回答。对此，鬼鲛并不满足。在持续不断的漂泊中，他想要寻找的并不是这样的东西。能够填补空虚心灵的，也不是这样的东西。

在旅途的终点，是不是就能找到答案？

鬼鲛看向鼬。眼前这个永远沉静果断，有着一张哀伤而寂寞的侧脸的人，又怀着怎样的答案呢？

电车开始减速，在细微的一次摇晃后彻底停了下来。鼬站起身向车门走去。

到了吗？鬼鲛从思考中抽离，跟在鼬身后。

“鬼鲛，”鼬边走边说，“你还记得我们要去哪一站吧？”

“嗯？”被这样一问，鬼鲛有些慌乱，“当、当然了。市展览中心嘛。”

鼬的声音毫无波澜。“那是上一站哦。”

“什么？”鬼鲛反射般地看向指示牌。“这么说……”

“我们，坐过站了。”

鬼鲛一时语塞。坐过站也可以表现得如此堂堂正正，不愧是朱雀……不过自己忙着胡思乱想，完全没在意电车的事，也没有任何立场去说他。

“旅途，就是由意外构成的。”鼬扔下这句话，走出电车。

“喂喂，不要用那种传教般的语气讲些冠冕堂皇的借口啊。”鬼鲛忍不住吐槽。

他下车，看见鼬已经走出了一段距离。在他们前方，有一棵极高大的樱花树。电车开走，有风吹过。在这个安静的深夜里，白色的花瓣不断地飘落在鼬的身后。

鬼鲛低声自言自语：“意外，吗。”

或许也不是坏事呢，他想。

他加快脚步，跟了上去。


End file.
